


We'll Survive

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami tries to help Davina relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for challenge 29 during phase 15 at writerverse on LJ.

“It’s getting bad again.”

Cami looked up from the book she was reading. “Did you say something?”

“I said the weather’s getting bad again” said Davina. “I hope the power doesn’t go out tonight.”

Cami smiled and reached out to rub her wife’s back. “If it does, we’ll survive. We’ve been through worse things than a thunderstorm before.”

“I know” said Davina, trying to relax. “I don’t know why I’m so on edge tonight.”

Cami snorted. “You’re eight months pregnant” she said. “If you weren’t at least a little on edge, I’d think there was something wrong with you.”

Davina chuckled. “God, I’ll be so glad when these babies are born” she said, rubbing her swollen abdomen.

“Be careful what you wish for” said Cami. “Ever since she learned we were having twins, my mom’s been reminding me what terrors Sean and I were as kids.”

“We’ll survive” said Davina.


End file.
